behind the silent
by Akirainatsu shinazawa
Summary: sunyi dan sepi, namun di baliknya terdapat sejuta emosi.. for 100LSFSH RnR..


Hari ini adalah hari yang paling di tunggu bagi semua pasangan di seluruh dunia. Bagaimana tidak hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang, ya... benar sekali hari valentine. Semuanya serba berwarna merah yang menandakan cinta.

Tak berbeda pula dengan seorang wanita yang tengah berbahagia itu. Semua kebahagiaannya bisa di lihat dari gerak gerik serta wajahnya. Bersenandung riang, berjalan dan sesekali menari menebarkan kecerian dengan senyum cerahnya walau ia terkenal dengan sosok pemalu. Berjalan sambil meneteng sebuah kotak kado berwarna sapire dengan hiasan pita emas. Bisa ditebak bahwa coklat buatan tangan sang wanitalah yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan semangat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya ia menuju apartemen kekasih hati. Kekasih yang telah ada di sisinya semenjak 2 bulan ini, yang ia dapatkan karena kegigihan dan kesabaran dalam menanti dari kecil hingga terbalaskan sekarang.

Dengan hati riang ia sang wanita bersurai indigo tersebut membayangkan reaksi sang kekasih yang terkejut dengan kedatangnya, bagaimana ekspresi naruto, dengan matanya yang membulat terkejut serta binar bahagia yang terlintas, seketika itu sang indigo yang tak lain adalah Hinata tersenyum senang. Membayangkan menyenangkan kekasih dengan hadiah dan kencan kejutan tentu jadi sesuatu yang sangat terkesan dan bisa mempererat hubungan mereka.

Hinata berada tepat di apartemen naruto, hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Dengan memantapkan hati ia buka apartemenya dan masuk dengan perlahan karena ia punya kunci cadangannya.

Hinata pov

Aku memasuki apartemen naruto-kun, sepi, sepi sekali, mungkin dia sedang berada di kamar. Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang istimewa untuknya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar naruto-kun di sebelah kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok belakang. Aku mendengar suara naruto-kun, tidak jelas, seperti menggumam. Ah, sudahlah..

Dengan semangat ku buka lebar pintu kamarnya.

"Kejutan!"

Niat awalku adalah membuat kejutan di hari valentine ini, dengan memberikan kado untuk naruto-kun, namun mengapa naruto-kun yang memeberikan kejutan untukku?

Kulihat naruto-kun yang sedang bermesraan dengan dia. Dia wanita yang selama ini di gilai oleh naruto-kun, sakura. Aku sungguh terkejut hingga kado yang awalnya ku pegang terjatuh. Naruto-kun menoleh padaku, dia dan juga sakura terbelalak menatapku yang ada di sini, berdiri di tengah pintu.

"gomen" ucapku

Aku tak tahu lagi, ingin segera melarikan diri, kubalikkan badan dan berlari keluar, terus berlari walau aku mendengar suaranya yang terus memanggilku agar mendengarkan penjelasannya. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun, aku hanya ingin ketenangan. Sunyi yang menenangkanku. Tanpa terasa kaki ini membawaku menuju pantai yang kecil yang ada di ujung kota konoha ini, pantai yang sunyi yang selalu ku inginkan, pantai yang indah tanpa ada orang yang bisa mengusikku. Ku berfikir dan merenungi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, bukankah sakura telah pergi bersama dengan pria yang bernama sai? Mengapa ia bersama naruto-kun? Apakah selama ini aku yang salah? Apakah naruto-kun selama ini tidak pernah mencintaiku dan menjadikanku pengganti sajakah di hatinya? Lalu, penantian dan pengorbananku selama ini hanya sia-siakah? Seandainya ibu masih ada, aku kan berkeluh kesah padanya. Aku harus kuat, masa depanku akulah yang menentukan itu kata neji-nii. Huh, aku juga merindukan neji-nii, merindukan mereka berdua, apakah mereka berdua bahagia di surga sana? Aku ingin bersama mereka."_

Tanpa sadar, ku arahkan kakiku ke arah tengah laut, tersapu ombak dengan buih-buih kecilnya bagai menggelitik mengajak semakin ke dalam. Hingga pertengahan kakiku telah memasuki dalamnya laut. Aku sangat menyukai sunyi ini. Tiba-tiba kurasan sesuatu menyentuh lenganku dan menariknya, kutengokkan wajahku pada orang yang telah berani mengganggu sunyiku. Hingga kutatap mata itu, mata yang menghipnotisku, mata yang berwarna segelap malam.

Sebelumnya

Ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan sedunia, setiap tahun selalu saja dihari ini membuatku sakit kepala. Bagaimana tidak, setiap kali ku langkahkan kaki ada saja yang menghambatku, dari mulai remaja hingga para ibu-ibu. Mereka sibuk menulikan telingaku dengan perkataan yang tak penting, dan memberi sesuatu yang membuatku ingin muntah bila memakannya.

Yah hari ini adalah hari valentine terkutuk yang ada di sepanjang tahun, yang kedua hari terkutuk lainnya adalah hari natal. Kedua hari itu membuatku lelah jiwa dan raga. Para wanita semuanya sangat menyeramkan, terlalu ribut dan cerewet, intinya mereka tidak sunyi seperti yang ku inginkan.

"_Untung saja aku memiliki tempat aman yang tidak akan di kunjungi siapapun. Tempat yang meski sedikit tertutup oleh dedaunan pohon kelapa yang berjejer separti barisan hutan kecil ini sungguh tempat indah yang masih tersembunyi dan jarang di kunjungi orang, hingga ku bisa menyebut tempat ini sebagai oasis dalam malapetaka."_

Ku langkahkan kakiku menapaki pasir putihnya, menghirup udara senja yang beranjak malam ini. Sepi dan sunyi, hanya nyayian deburan ombak yang ada di sini. Menenangkan hati dan tentu saja pemandangan ini indah. Tanpa sengaja ku lihat seseorang, tepatnya seorang wanita, yah, tidak salah lagi karena rambut indigo yang panjang.

"_Tidak mungkin bukan laki-laki memanjangkann rambutnya kecuali keluarga hyuuga. Ah, keluarga itu, bukankah mereka keluarga dari calon tunanganku? Pusing rasanya."_

"_Tempat ini bukan lagi tempat yang tentram selama ada orang lain yang ada di sini." _

Ku langkahkan kaki ku kembali, entah untuk sejenak saja ingin ku melihat pemandangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sejenak aku tak bisa berfikir, wanita itu semakin menghilang di tengah laut.

"sial"

Ku berlari menujunya. Ku tarik dengan paksa lengan wanita itu, berani-beraninya dia bunuh diri di hadapanku.

Normal pov

Hinata meoleh dan memandang orang yang telah berani merusak acaranya. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

Kedua mata mereka beradu, onyx dengan lavender. Seakan ada daya tarik kedua magnet, mereka tenggelam satu sama lain, hingga tanpa sadar hinata menitikkan air matanya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya, mengecup lembut pipi Hinata, hingga air mata yang menggenang kini sirna. Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mundur untuk menjauh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sedekat itu dengan wanita yang baru saja ia temui. Yah,tentu saja hal ini juga berlaku bagi Hinata. Ia bersemu merah, dan kehabisan kata.

Terdiam dengan seribu kata itu membuat suasana mereka nyaman. Entahlah, kedua orang yang menyukai keheningan akan memaknai sunyi dengan nyaman.

"Mau kah kau jadi pengantinku?"

Satu kalimat, hanya satu kalimat yang memecah keheningan itu.

Cinta yang ia rasakan hanya dengan melihat. Mungkinkah pepatah itu benar? Bahwa kau akan merasakan takdirmu jika dia datang? Inikah yang terjadi pada pemuda Uchiha itu?

Tanpa tahu latar, bahkan nama wanita itu, ia melamarnya.

"aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Selalu. Karena setiap aku di sini kau selalu ada."

Kini ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pria di hadapannya ini memperhatikannya dalam kegeningan. Dalam sunyi ia memperhatikan dari jauh. Entah mengapa Hinata merasakan nyaman, lebih dari ia rasakan dari pada saat bersama orang lain, inikah takdirnya?

Dalam hening, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"bagus." Lalu ia kecup singkat kening Hinata dan memeluknya.

Hanya Sasukelah yang mengerti arti dari keheningan ini, momen di saat ia dan Hinata melekatkan perasaan ini. Tidak dengan kata-kata munafik atau murahan, hanya dengan kenyamanan yang ada dalam keheningan mereka berdua.


End file.
